


fast cars

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Altmode sex, First Time, M/M, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: A pair of cars on a track; it's not a race, it's hotter than that.





	fast cars

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series short smutty thing - an exercise in altmode sex. Also! According to the headcanon of the day, Blurr was created before/during the war with the Decepticons, so he's seen combat. Mirage, by contrast, hasn't. The difference in age isn't enough to really mean anything, but it's veteran/pampered noble as a dynamic, basically.
> 
> Big thanks to zeenovos for making me write this! Thank you!

A pair of blue cars on the track, racing in ever-tighter circles, pushing closer and closer to each other - if Blurr has Mirage read right he might be trying to court him or otherwise be suggestive and that means he'll have to make a choice shortly one that involves deciding if he'll pull ahead and away or ahead just enough to assert his position or if he'll stay equal or - the thought crosses his mind but he denies it immediately - slowing down.

He won't slow down.

He flashes lights at Mirage, gunning his engine for the effect as he shoots forward. He has his own preferences his own capabilities and if some Towers-forged noble thinks that riding up on his tailpipes will seduce him he'll have to prove himself.

Never been in a real fight never been in a real race for his life it's easy to put himself over Mirage but to Mirage's credit he picks up the pace, engine revving for real as he matches Blurr's pace, follows him as he speeds up, as the stands around them begin to fade into a blur as they - as Mirage pushes himself Blurr's hardly in trouble used to going faster even but this is fast enough he's made Mirage prove his fancy engines aren't for show and he's satisfied enough to push up against Mirage's side, bumping him, marking his paint, an aggressive signal that says he's going to take this to another level if Mirage is willing - 

Mirage doesn't startle or honk just leans into the touch and flashes his lights before he fades from view, forcing Blurr to tune up his sensors to track the dislocations in his visual sensors - it's possible to track Mirage when he's like this mostly through tracking heat or those subtle differences as the mods shade the light they emit but it's tricky and it makes him twitch when there are gently bumps against his sides and tail. Mirage's front is shaped so that contact is higher than he expects except when it's not and that's _arousing_ the way the touches come irregularly - 

He deploys his EM field, a mass of blue and white energies to his heightened sensors, and there's Mirage's in response, a deeper blue, a dark gold that feels searing cold as their edges mingle. Emotions flash between them, hot pleasure, the thrill of new territories - Blurr's amusement at Mirage's young enthusiasm not that the difference is too great but a war makes centuries into eons -

Mirage reappears at his side, side panels opening up as their fields push closer into each other, their speeds steadying with Blurr on the inside of the track, making Mirage push harder to match his pace so they can stay aligned with each other.

 _Ready?_ asks one field without words, and cables shoot out, tangling in each other and in the correct ports, data zipping between their systems as Blurr feels the roiling heat in Mirage's engines from using his mods, as Mirage feels the easy power under Blurr's control, as they both share the sensation of the track under their wheels and the joy of atmosphere buffeting them both. What the linked cables can't share their EM fields catch, giving Blurr the impression of a sharp smile and ambition and the naivete of a noblemech who wants it all - and giving Mirage the razor-honed interest of a mech who knows far more than he does - 

But dispense with the fine details, dispense with the probing, let the pleasure wash over them, let their cables wave in the wind as Blurr steadily pushes them faster, as they both scream soundlessly as it all builds and builds and builds - 

Cables release and Blurr speeds up as Mirage lists to the side, overloads sending one ahead and one to rest, to run out the haze of white and static and to let it seep and so he can just _feel_ \- 

Blurr slows laps later, and stops next to Mirage, field warm and hazy - he's met with a sleepy kind of happiness, and the wary uncertainty.

Blurr doesn't sit there for long, transforming back, watching as Mirage follows suit, hands on his knees for a moment before he stands, expression questioning.

"You kept up with me thank you," Blurr says immediately, clapping Mirage on the shoulder. "We should go get some fuel and do stretches and if you'd like to try again in our rootmodes I'd be more than happy to."

Mirage takes a klik - everyone takes a klik to process after that - but his optics light up, and he grins.

"I know just the place." Mirage catches his hand in a tight hold, field blazing with pride and Blurr enjoys it, enjoys being seen as a prize because Mirage knows he's not, and he lets Mirage lead him off the track.


End file.
